


FORBIDDEN DREAM

by ChaosCrie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie





	FORBIDDEN DREAM

When he's sitting like this and looking at you intensely all you want is to be sitting on his big dick and ride him as if there were no tomorrow.  
ADA Rafael Barba was your forbidden dream, you wanted him from the first day you met him in his office.  
but today you would have taken what you wanted, you enter and close the door behind you, you approach him invading his space and, when he lifts his face to reproach you close the space between you and kiss him.  
unbelieving remains motionless for a few seconds, then opens his lips and lets your lips touch each other.  
He gets up, passes an arm around her waist and a hand behind your head and presses you against him making you understand when he also wanted you.  
the sound of the alarm clock brings you back to reality, all wet and disrupted by the dream.   
You sigh and you get up another day is starting


End file.
